Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013
12:22 bot=human 12:22 lol 12:22 But I'm trying to get it to log the chat 12:22 randomous if you give me the apis for the bot 12:22 It's uhhh not working 12:22 I can try to make it intelligent 12:22 Lol nah, it's fine 12:23 but I like bots 12:23 so did you log yourself in as a user or did you log a bot in? through a seperate utility 12:23 i like bots too 12:24 Hmm? 12:24 i once had my own bot 12:24 Sparkbot 12:24 Bwahaha! 12:24 Behold: Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013 12:25 Man... that only took FOREVER 12:25 oh noes! 12:25 #time4pms 12:25 yes i just used a hashtag 12:25 It updates super fast too (might change later), so refresh it to check it out 12:26 ahhh! 12:26 woah that is fast 12:26 i feel stalked 12:26 im scared now 12:26 * Sparkystream hid in pms 12:26 Sorry guys 12:27 lo,im jk 12:27 It had to be done... 12:27 jkjkjkjk 12:27 were jk 12:27 was jk 12:27 whatcha gonna use it for? 12:27 It might flood the "Wiki Activity", so I might reduce the update frequency 12:27 moderating chat probably 12:27 Exactly that, twin 12:27 yesss im a genius 12:27 i should get a medal 12:27 wel.... 12:27 how are u gonna do that? 12:28 have u got it an engine? 12:28 How am I going to do what? 12:28 or a supporting aplication that connects it to the chat? 12:28 its gonna get tedious reading through the logs 12:28 how are u going to get it to moderate? 12:28 I don't need to. You guys just report bad stuff 12:28 And I'll have evidence 12:28 oh 12:28 and the bot sees it 12:28 oh okay 12:29 theres our proof 12:29 thats nice 12:29 does the bot stay on if u turn ur pc off? 12:29 If you guys don't mind someone being gross, then don't report them. But now if you want to, at least you'll have proof 12:29 yaaaay 12:29 No, it doesn't. But my computer is always on 12:29 kk 12:29 party time :D 12:29 It's kind of a server anyway lol 12:29 some bots ca 12:29 hello mr dr 12:29 satl!:D 12:29 Yo, Dr. 12:29 ur be stalked 12:29 We have a chat logger now. 12:29 proceed with cautuion 12:30 no way 12:30 CHeck it out: Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 September 2013 12:30 I was about to make a blog suggesting we get a bot. xD 12:30 You're welcome~! 12:30 Fntastic. 12:30 *fantastic 12:30 I need to ask DDayton if he can make the bot an admin 12:30 So that regular users can't edit the logs 12:30 I have to go, I was just checking in. 12:30 (well, even if they do, I can undo it) 12:30 bye 12:30 Bye. 12:30 All right, by! 12:30 bye 12:31 wait people can edit the logs? 12:31 For now, yes 12:31 But I have a record of the original log 12:31 nice 12:31 So don't worry, nobody can fake it 12:31 * TwinArmageddonz casually edits the log 12:31 Plus, I'll see if anyone edits it. They'll look pretty suspicious lol 12:32 whoopsy lol 12:34 Testing 12:34 whats the chat look like to u,im sure it has like a bunch of options,like ban,temporban,kick, and other stuff? 12:34 Err yes 12:34 cool 12:35 If I want to get real fancy, I can update the logger to kick people who curse. But I won't do that for now 12:35 /l00ph0les/ 12:35 XD 12:36 if the chat is being logged then how has anyone really been far as decided to use even go want to do look more like? 12:36 very nice random 12:36 twin-1 12:36 randomous-0 2013 09 19